


Undisclosed Desires

by verprovoke



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, no beta we die like men, spoilers for end of arr, you ever wanna just write your friends wol banging an npc because thats what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 20:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verprovoke/pseuds/verprovoke
Summary: After The Praetorium, Zhero Nox tries his best to comfort Thancred.





	Undisclosed Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Look I have no excuse other than wanting to make my friend happy.
> 
> Zhero is a co-WoL with mine, Jyoti.

“You know the wound did not truly bleed, correct?” Thancred mused, watching Zhero diligently wrap the Hyur’s chest in bandages. “You haven’t fussed this much since Jyoti got that cold.” 

“Shut up and let me work, you ass.”

“I’m just saying that you are wasting your time. There is nothing to cover up, as it were.”

“Yeah, well…”

Thancred hummed, a slight smirk forming on his face. Zhero wanted to punch it off, but that seemed cruel after everything at the Praetorium. 

Didn’t stop him from _really_ having to hold himself back though.

“You could just admit you were worried, you know. It won’t kill you, I promise.”

“Seriously, do you ever know when to shut up?”

“Seeing as how I got my body back, I’d very much like to use it.”

Zhero gritted his teeth, pulling harder than he intended on the last round of bandage. “Don’t joke about that.”

“Well, _someone_ has to and I can’t imagine it would be you.” He stood as Zhero moved away from him. The Miqo’te muttered something under his breath. “What was that?”

“He screamed in _your voice_,” Zhero replied, slamming the first aid kit shut and standing. “When we….” He looked away. “Nevermind. You don’t care, apparently.”

Thancred gave a weary sigh before moving closer to Zhero. He wrapped his arms around the Miqo’te, leaning his head against Zhero’s shoulder. Zhero was slightly shorter than him, not by much, but enough for Thancred to feel protective in moments like these.

Which he knew was silly. Zhero could kick his ass to the moon without breaking a sweat and then defeat a primal after.

But the thoughts were still there and, at the moment, he indulged in them. He nuzzled closer to Zhero’s neck, enjoying the small shiver that ran down the Miqo’te’s back. “It’s not that I don’t care. It’s that if I think about everything for too long…” He sighed again. “Well, it’s hard to think about what he did in my body. About how I was too weak to stop it in the first place.”

“You aren’t weak,” Zhero replied sternly. “We shouldn’t have sent you alone.”

“If I recall, I insisted on it.”

“Yeah, well, you’re a moron so we shouldn’t have listened.”

Thancred choked out a laugh. “For right now, I won’t argue with you.” He turned Zhero around, looking into his eyes. “Feel better?”

Zhero was silent for a moment before nodding. “I suppose.”

Thancred felt a smirk form on his lips. “You know. You can just say you missed me, you know?”

Zhero thought on that before responding. “I’ve never been good with-”

“Emotions?” Thancred quipped playfully.

He’d meant it as a joke. Zhero could seem cold sometimes, he wouldn’t deny that, but anyone that paid attention would see that he was more caring than he let on. The way he obviously cherished Jyoti as if she were truly his younger sister. The way he would joke with Alphinaud, almost as if he was trying to remind the Scions that the boy _was_ a boy after all and not his grandfather. The man showed his emotions. People just looked on the surface instead of deeper.

But Zhero replied completely seriously: “Yes. I don’t know what this… thing… between us is, but I know I missed you. I wanted you to come back to us.” He looked into Thancred’s eyes. “To _me_.”

Thancred was certain that Hydaelyn herself wouldn’t have been able to stop him from kissing Zhero in that moment. Zhero’s ears perked up in surprise before he melted into the touch, wrapping his arms around Thancred’s neck to pull him closer. Nails scratched at skin and Thancred moaned against Zhero’s lips. Zhero smirked at that as he pulled away. He ran the back of his hand over Thancred’s face.

“You really did miss me, didn’t you?”

Thancred’s laugh was breathless. “Of course. I need someone to keep me in line, right?”

Zhero’s grin was absolutely _feral_ as he hooked a finger under the leather choker Thancred always wore and pulled his face close. “Do you need a reminder of who your body _really_ belongs to?”

Thancred shuddered, his eyelids lowering. “I would love nothing more.”

“Good. Take off your clothes and get on the bed, would you?”

Thancred was pretty sure he’d never stripped faster in his life. Clothes hit the floor haphazardly and soon he was nude. He laid on the bed, resting his head against the soft pile of pillows Zhero seemed to love. Zhero took his own clothes off much slower, obviously trying to drive Thancred insane.

He hated to admit it was working.

Zhero’s long coat hit the floor with a thump, leaving the man bare chested. Thancred _barely_ stopped himself from moaning at the sight. Zhero only smirked as he walked closer.

“See something you like?”

Thancred tried to give a lazy smile, but he knew it looked forced. “Of course. Would I be in your bed otherwise?”

“Hmm, maybe?” Zhero shrugged before kicking off his shoes and working on his pants. “Never know with you.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

Zhero laughed quietly and gave a small shrug. “You’ll just have to wonder on that one.”

Thancred wanted to feel insulted but more dark brown skin was being revealed with every moment and he couldn’t find it in him to care about anything other than that. Soon Zhero’s pants hit the floor and left the man completely nude and Thancred barely cared about what his own _name_ was. 

Zhero crawls onto the bed and drapes himself over Thancred’s thighs. He ran the tip of a claw up Thancred’s cock with a grin. “Excited?”

“You know I am,” Thancred grumbled, words ending on a moan with Zhero gripped the base of his cock. “Please just put me out of my misery.”

“I don’t know,” Zhero hummed. “It’s pretty fun to torture you.”

Thancred swallowed before letting out his true feelings. “Please. It’s been so long since I felt your touch and I worried I’d never feel it again.”

Zhero was silent for a moment before sighing. “You had to say something like that, huh? Fine, I guess I’ll go easy on you today.”

With that he leaned down and swallowed Thancred’s cock. Thancred gripped the sheets tight enough to almost rip them, groaning as he was engulfed in wet heat. It had been _ so long _ since he felt any touch at all. His time possessed by Lahabrea was blurry at best and downright painful at worst.

He didn’t want to think about that time. He wanted to focus on the pleasure he was receiving, but it was so hard when his brain wouldn’t _shut up_. He just wanted to relax for one moment. He just wanted-

“Hmm, I don’t know where your mind is, but it is decidedly _not_ focusing on my mouth on your cock.”

A choked laugh escaped Thancred’s mouth. “My apologies. I admit my mind is in far too many places right now.”

Zhero’s gaze softened. “Do you want me to stop?”

He started to pull away but Thancred quickly grabbed his wrist. “Please don’t. I need…” He bit his lip before speaking again. “I need this. Please.”

Zhero was silent as he sat up and reached into the side table draw, pulling out a small vial of oil. He sat back, tipping oil over his fingers with a blissful smile. Thancred tried to sit up, wanting to help, but Zhero placed his clean hand on the Hyur’s chest and gently pushed him back down.

“Let me. You just enjoy it, all right?”

Thancred wanted to argue, but Zhero wasn’t budging. So, with an exaggerated sigh, he laid back. “Fine. I see I cannot change your mind.”

Zhero merely smiled at that before reaching back and pressing two fingers into himself. He moaned long and loud, arching back into his fingers. Thancred held onto the Miqo’te’s hips hard enough to bruise, holding back the urge to simply flip the man over and push in to him. He knew it would feel good for both of them, but Zhero obviously had a plan and Thancred didn’t want to stop him.

Soon two fingers became three and Thancred was _positive_ Zhero was trying to kill him now.

“Gods, _please_ Zhero.”

Zhero hummed. “Since you asked so nicely.” He takes Thancred’s cock in his hand, lining it up with his hole. He slowly slipped down Thancred’s cock with a moan, his tail curling around the Hyur’s leg. Thancred would comment on how cute that movement was later. When his body wasn’t completely engulfed in sensation.

Zhero placed his hands on Thancred’s chest, claws digging in just enough to leave pinpricks of blood. Zhero rolled his hips and Thancred prayed to every god he knew that he would last more than two seconds. He gripped the Miqo’te’s hips hard enough that he was positive there would be bruises there tomorrow but he couldn’t find it in him to care.

Especially not when Zhero leaned down and bit down _hard_ on Thancred’s shoulder, sucking up a bruise. Thancred jolted harder into Zhero, causing the man above him to moan.

“Please,” Zhero whined, his hips convulsing against Thancred’s. “I’m so close.”

“Me too.” Thancred wrapped his hand around Zhero’s cock, stroking it hard and fast. “So go ahead, Zhero. Come for me.”

Almost like Thancred’s words were a trigger, Zhero came over Thancred’s fingers and stomach. Zhero clenched in his pleasure, sending Thancred over the edge. Zhero fell forward onto Thancred’s chest, his body still shuddering from aftershocks of his orgasm. Thancred ran a hand through the Miqo’te’s hair, smiling when a quiet purr rumbled against his chest. 

“If you tell anyone, I’ll kill you,” Zhero mumbled tiredly.

“Yes, yes, I know.”

Thancred stared at the ceiling as Zhero slowly drifted to sleep, his breathing evening out as he did. Thancred idedly scratched between Zhero’s ears, enjoying the way they sometimes twitched against his hand.

“I missed you too,” he whispered before kissing Zhero on the forehead and falling asleep easier than he had in a long time.


End file.
